regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
We Bare Regular Bears
Regular Bears is a crossover of regular show and we bare bears. Synopsis Transcript *(The episode starts at the forest, 3 Empire Submarine Carriers were approaching, the Submarine Carriers released many Empire phantoms, one of the Empire Phantoms released Warden Eternal and Jul Mdama) *'Warden': So this must be were the buried Forerunner temple is, somewhere under what the humans called it the forest. Search the area, make sure our plans will succeed. *(Many Empire forces were searching while some Empire Harvestors that were deployed digged the ground) *'Empire Navigator': (On communication) Empire Lord, Warden Eternal, we are doing the best we can, but may take a while before we find the Forerunner temple. *'Warden': I've understand. *'Jul' Search more in the forest. We shall not fail. *'Warden': Well, at least we are the two Empire Lords that can lead the way to find the buried temple. *'Jul': The other Empire Lords like Barranco, Bwser, and King Pig, are still having their own plannings in the Moon's interior, and we would do the same. *(At the Park) *'Mordecai': (Plays Call of Duty: World At War) Man, these nazis are a bunch of retarded soldiers. *'Dib': Tell me about it. *'Benson': Who gives a crap?! I am too busy watching some news about spiders. *(In the news) *'News Reporter': And then this big spider appears to munch another spider because it ate some important flowers of a squirrel, and on the other hand, somewhere in the for rest is a digged area of a temple, responsible for the dig unknown. *'Mordecai': Could've been the Empire so never mind them and have our break. *'Nate': He's got a point, it's not like there isma reason that we have to prevent them. *(At the bears' home) *'Panda': Hey Ice Bear, would I choose this red pill, or pink pill for my chill out. *'Ice Bear': (Thinks) Ice Bear rather choose the red pill. *(Grizzly a all pears as he walks in through the door) *'Grizzly': Guys! Guys! You're not gonna believe this, while I was in a stroll, I found a humongous temple place that I see under the forest! *'Panda': Are you sure? *'Grizzly': Yes. We gonna need help. *(At the park) *'Panda': Come on. We gonna find help. *(Panda, Grizzly and Ice Bear goes inside to Pops' house) *'Grizzly': Excuse, us. Are you the park members? *'Nate': Yeah. *(Inside the Forerunner temple, the Empire forces are seen approa ad hing to the temple's center where they see Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets) *'Jul': Success! Now we have a Forerunner storage! *'Warden': With this temple under our possession, we, the Empire, with our Glory of Evil, can be victorious forever! *'Jul': Come on, Warden. Let's grab those Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers and gadgets. *'Warden': Okay. *(They grabbed every Forerunner devices to each Empire Phantom, many Empire forcesare inhabiting the temple as they build more Empire weapons, ground and air vehicles, armor, and other kinds of devices from Forerunner technology.) *(At the park, Zack sees his thoughts about Empire forces building their own gadgets from Forerunner) *'Zack': I knew this is the only technology that the Empire used by repurposing Forerunner technology, since before the Glade of Dreams Civil War. *'Nate': Zack, what is going on?! *'Zack': I'll explain everything later, rigt now, get to the meeting at the Forerunner house we build since the first park house falls. (Used Foreruner teleportation to teleport to the Forerunner house) *(Inside the meeting at the Forerunner park house) *'Ashley': Settle down everyone, Zack already explained the situation so he'll explain it to you. *(Zack appears through his Forerunner teleportation) *'Zack': Thank you all for approaching to the holy meeting. Now here is the unfortunate, many Empire lines have found a holy Forerunner temple beneath the forest ground, and they are using Iit like how the Empire build their own technology in the first place, guess what technology they build. *'Mordecai': Umm.....old school? *'Zack': (Facepalms in frustration) No you fool, FORERUNNER! *'Rigby': Looks like Mordecai's the new idiot unlike Gumball who didn't know doesn't mean he's an idiot! *'Zack': How come I'm not there, plus how is Gumball stupid just because he didn't know about Darwin walking with some weird perverted girl who is a m'kaying child. I mean I am a child afterall, and the hand of the Librarian. *'Ashley': Damn, don't you mean- oh you know, something with rape and crap. *'Mordecai': The only reason you weren't there is because you're too busy studying the history of the Forerunners! *'Zack': Let's not argue anyore and et to the fact. *'Buhdeuce': You're right. Come on. We gotta get there. *'Zack': But we can't go yet, the temple has been guarded by Empire Defenses. (Shows a hologram of a Forerunner Anti Air Turrent) Like this one. And not only the defenses were to guard. (Shows more holograms, this time were Empire Shade Turrents, Two Legged Rabbid Robots, Promethean Turrents, Empire Scarabs, Empire Krakens, Empire Locusts, Empire Crawler Tanks, Empire Camungs, Empire Wraiths, Empire Spectres, Sangheili Storm Honor Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards, Droidekas, Mgalekgolo Storm, Promethean Knights, Sangheili Storm Zealots, Big Grey Rabbid Warlords, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, Promethean Bunbuns, and Promethean Zealots) There's ground forces all over the around of the temple. *'Mordecai': With that much Empire forces being too strong, I think we should call it a "forget" it and being under abortion *'Zack': (Sighs) Mordo..Mordo. Mordo. Mordecai. I understand that there are many stronger Empire forces, but we have to be ready. *'Panda': Zack's right, Mordecai. The Empire forces being too strong. We have to be ready. *'Zack': Luckily, I manage to activate a portal that leads to the forest somewhere at 1 mile away from the temple, good luck out there. (Activates a Forerunner portal) *'Leonardo': Okay, the portal's ready. Let's go. *(They went to the portal, as they got to the forest, they see the temple, a mile away) *'Mordecai': (Sees the portal closing) It might take a few hours to get to the temple. *'Gaz': Come on. We gotta get to the temple. It was guarded by the Empire Defenses. *'Mordecai': That's why we needed to find a way to avoid their strong firepower first. *'SwaySway': Right. *(They were suddenly surround by Promethean Knights) *'Dib': We're doomed. *'Mordecai': (Shoots a few Promethean Knights with his gun, but ran out of ammo) Unsecond thought, I should've not doubted you. *(Back at the Forerunner home) *'Zack': (Modifies a Forerunner console) I hope Mordecai can do alright. *(Ashley appears in her "barely" clothing) *'Ashley': (Flirts with Zack, making him blush) They'll be fine, but we hae been in a flirty mood. *(Zack kissed Ashley as both of them got on the floor, keep on kissing each other) *'Zack': (Blushes more and sto op s kissing for a moment) Mom, I think I swallow something sweat and beautiful. *'Ashley': It was the warm milk, I have some of it from my brea- (Zack kissed her, making her blush, but kissed him back) *(Ashley and Zack keep on kissing each other, they kissed so much, they fell asleep) *(Back in the Forerunner temple, the gang are in their Forerunner prison cells, guarded by Sangheili Storm Minors and Promethean Soldiers) *'SwaySway': What are we going to do now? *'Mordecai': There's only one thing that a real man can do. (Suddenly bangs on the shield, but didn't break it) GET ME OUT HERE!! CMON! CMOOOOOOOOOOON! *'Buhdeuce': Uh, Mordecai, it didn't break it. It has the shield. *'Mordecai': You're right, Buhdeuce. It has the shield. *'Rigby': Well, we are prisoners here, so how are they gonna feed us?! *'Mordecai': Well that is a very good point but ummm.......We're screwed. *'Roger Baxter': Oh, yeah. We all are. *(They see Empire forces carrying Forerunner gadgets to their dropships) *'Mordecai': Hmmm. Wonder wha they're doing? *'Rigby': Why are you still an idiot?! They are obviously having time to build more of their own ships or weapons from a factory level in this temple! *'Mordecai': Really?! *'Rigby': STOP TALKING!! *'Mordecai': How about YOU ST TO P TALKING!!! *''Rigby': WHY HAVEN'T YOU KNOW FORERUNNERS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! *'Mordecai': BECASE I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!! *(As Mordecai and Rigby keep on arguing, a Promethean Knight approaches to Mordecai's cell with an angry growl) *'SwaySway': Guys, act natural, that knight is coming! *(But none of them listen to him as the Knight stared at them fighting, and angerly growls again) *'Mordecai and Rigby': (Both noticed the Knight outside their cell) *'Mordecai': It was Rigby's fault! (Points at Rigby) *'Rigby': Well he's the one who wouldn't listen! (Poins at Mordecai) *'Mordecai and Rigby': (Keep on arguing again, but the Promethean teleports through the cell shield ad chokes both Mordecai and Rigby with his small arms) *'Mordeai''' (While being choked) You...can teleport through..shields?! *'Rigby': (While being choked) Okay....We'll stop if you...stop....choking. *(The Knight lets them go and teleports through the shield outside and walks away) *'Rigby': Promethean Knights these days, maybe we shouldn't tick them off *'Mordeai': Well, if only we have a teleporter to get through these shields on the cells. *'Buhdeuce': Like what? *'Rigby': (Looks at a Promethean Soldier walking by) I got an idea. HELP!! MORDECAI IS ILL! WE NEED A DOCTOR!! PLEASE! *Promethean Knight 3': (Making Knight noises and screeched a bit) (Translation: What in the Reclamation is a doctor?)' *'Storm Yanme 'e minor 1': (Screeching) (Translation: I have no idea.) *'Promethean Soldier 6': Neither do I. *'Rigby': It didn't work. *'Mordecai': Yeah, well he is my plan. (Bangs on the shield again) I AM HUNGRY! BRING ME SOMETHING TO EAT!! NOW!! MORDO MUST EAT OR EAT YOU ALL!!! *'Sangheili Storm Zealot 2': Does he really believe we would fall for his escape plan? *'Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guard 1: '''He obviously wanted to help himself and his loyals to ditch their cells. *(Mordecai keeps on yelling, angering the guards) *'Bigi Grey Rabbid Honor Guard 2': Let's executing the frustrating prisoner! *(A Promethean Knight teleports in and out of the cell while grabbing Mordecai to the execution level) *'Rigby': Mordecai's a goner! *'Craig': This can not be good. *(At Execution level) *(Mordecai grabs a club and hits the Promethean Knight in the head with it. Promethean Knight falls down on the floor) *'Mordecai': I did it. *(Back with the gang) *'Rigby': Let's end this. *(The gang holds a swords cut down the middle of the guards and dies) *'Buhdeuce': We did it. *(Mordecai was grabbed by a Sangheili Storm Zealot, Mordecai accidently lets go the club as the Zealot swipes it away, as for the rest, more Empire forces were appearing everywhere, recapturing the gang) *(The gang wipes Sangheili Storm Zealot out of the picture) *'Rigby': Guess that's the las- (Gets choked by a Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guard) *(The gang were kicked out of the temple) *'Panda': At least, we got kicked out. *(Mordecai is kicked out of the temple too) *'Grizzly': Mordecai, you've been kicked out, too? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I am. *'Zander Freemaker': Well, we use all the dynamites to explode the temple. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Kanan': Yes. Now, Sabine. *(Sabine Wren press a button and temple explodes) *'Mordecai': We did it. *'Dib': Now, let's end this. *(The gang wipes Empire Shade Turrents, Two Legged Rabbid Robots, Promethean Turrents, Empire Scarabs, Empire Krakens, Empire Locusts, Empire Crawler Tanks, Empire Camungs, Empire Wraiths, Empire Spectres, Sangheili Storm Honor Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards, Droidekas, Mgalekgolo Storm, Promethean Knights, Sangheili Storm Zealots, Big Grey Rabbid Warlords, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, Promethean Bunbuns, and Promethean Zealots out of the picture) *'Ice Bear': We're finished. *(A Empire Battle Cruiser approachs, as it do our s, many remaining Empire forces from the destroyed temple ambushed the gang, capturing them) *(The gang shoots down a Empire Cruiser, which crashes into the ground) *'Panda': We finish to shoot down a cruiser. *(Another Empire Battle Cruiser approaches, ad it can't be shot down) *'Mordecai': Crap! Crap! Crap! (Gets knocked out like the others) *(Back with Zack and Ashley, they are seen still sleeping) *(Zack and Ashley are sleeping) *(Back with the gang) *'Grizzly': Now, what are we going to do? *'Bashful': We killed it. *(Nothing happened when they pressed the self destruct activation) *'Mordecai': Nothings happening. *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's give up. *'Mordecai': Agreed. Guess, I'm not a good leader am I? *'Howard Weinerman': Yep. *'Sanjay': Does this means the Empire won? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Sleepy': Does this means we surrender? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *(Empire Battle Cruiser rides away) *'Grizzly': At least they won and ride away. *'Ice Bear': Indeed. *'Panda': Want to grab those Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets from the temple we destroyed? *'Rowan': Yeah, okay. *(The gang grabs all the Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets from the temple) *'Leonardo': We got it. *(Forerunner portal arrives) *'Michelangelo': It's our ride home. Let's go. *(They went to the portal, as they got to the portal) *'Zack': So, did you destroy the temple? *'Rowan': Yes we did. We destroyed the temple with dynamites. *'Roger Baxter': And we got the Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets. *'Zack': Good job, guys. *'Kanan': Oh, hey, Zack you are a true Forerunner human, especially becoming the Librarian's Hand want to become a Jedi Padawan? *'Zack': Yes. I'm ready to become a Jedi Padawan. *'Mordecai': That's great. You're right, Zack. You are a true leader. *'Zack': Thank you. *'Mordecai': Guess you won’t want us protecting everything anymore. Just us me, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn. I formed new a team named called Mordecai's Group. *'Dan Zembrovski': We’ve failed you, Park and Two Peaks. *'Randy Cunningham': We’re sure you’ll find new recruits. *(Pull back; they turn to leave through the park, which has cleared a path for them. All we see of them are their silhouettes and seven long shadows trailing at their shoes.) *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn': Goodbye, the Park and Two Peaks. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn left the park and headed to the jetfighter and fly away to Wakanda) *'Rowan': They sure about this. *'Mace Windu': Yeah. They can handle it on their own. *'Zander': Indeed. *'Ezra': Oh, hey, Zack. Mordecai want it to give you this. *(Ezra hands Zack a package and a resignation notice) *'Zack': What's this? *'Mordecai': (Resignation Notice letter to Zack) Dear, Zack, you're right. You are a true leader. I know what I did. But I want you to know... I'm sorry. I did those things and I accept responsibility. But I am sorry. That's why me, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn are resigned from the park. You know why? Because we got injected by the Amazon DNA from the Empire. So, we going to find a cure at Wakanda. I told Zim, Gumball and Meta-Crisis Mordecai to become best friends and trio. You and Rowan become best friends. Goodbye again, old friends. From, Mordecai. P.S. May the force and your faith be with you... always. *'Zack': I will, Mordecai. *'Rowan': Guess, you and I are best friends now. *'Zack': Yep. Let's see what's inside that package. *(Zack opens the package) *'Zack': It's a note. It saids "To Zack, from Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. You can do worse than we did!" There's a Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Two Blue Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver and X-Ray Glasses. *'Kanan': Ezra, maybe it's time to train Zack and Rowan to become a Jedi. You want to be a Jedi Master? *'Ezra': Yes. I will become a Jedi Master. (To Zack and Rowan) Hey, Zack, Rowan, want to get some training to become a jedi? *'Zack and Rowan': Sure. *(As they left, a Sangheili Storm Zealot is seen in active camouflage, and suddenly kills Kenny, many Empire forces appeared) *'Stan': Crap, what the hell is happening?! *(They see an Empire fleet that is attacking) *'Nate': Damn it. The Empire are already pissed off that we destroyed their temple. *'Zim': And we just captured what remains from the Forerunner temple. *(A Promethean Knight suddenly kidnaps Zack) *'Zack': Let me go! (Gets mad cared as the Knight screeches at him) *(Both of them vanished to one of the Empire ships as as the Forerunner house was suddenly destroyed from the Forerunner bomb, the gang are shown to survive the explosion) *'Kanan': They destroyed one of our homes in the park. *'Ashley': They seem to stole my son, too. Oh dear God, if they tortured him, brainwash him or..or.. *'Thel': They could make him a obedient fool if they have a chance by turning him into being against us. (Sees that the fleet already left) *'Agent Locke': Maybe it's not too late. There has to be a way to save him without letting the boy fall into the emperial hands. *'Rtas': How about the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser? *'Agent Locke': Good idea, Rtas. *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Bashful': We gotta find Zack and fast. The Empire could be anywhere. *'Rowan': Ashley, maybe your son, Zack has the force. *'Ashley': You're right, Rowan. He has the force. *(An Empire Submarine Carrier approaches, firing Forerunner beams at the Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Commaner Cody': (Sighs in frustration) Well that's just great. That Empire ship just shot down our defense systems to our Attack Cruiser! *'Anakin': Then its a change of plan, a few of us need to aboard that Empire ship. Its the only way to destroy it somehow. *'Ice Bear': Yeah. *(Zack, trapped in an interrogation chamber inside the cruiser, tests his connection to the Force on a stormtrooper) *'Zack': hesitant You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open. *'Stormtrooper': I will remove theses restraints and leave with the cell door open. *'Zack': Get me over to the other side of there. *'Stormtrooper': Of course. Whatever you just did, that's good! Alright, now do it the other way! You head up right and wait for me - I'll find a way across for you. *'Zack': And you will escort me to a ship that I can escape in?! *'Stormtrooper': And I will escort you to a ship that you can escape in. *'Zack': Oh, one last thing - where's the Empire Phantom? *'Stormtrooper': Docking bay. *'Zack': Thanks. *'Stormtrooper': You're welcome. *(A Promethean Soldier is seen hiding) *'Promethean Soldier': The Forerunner human may have use Forerunner mind tricks on one of our warriors, but he will still be in a grasp. *(Zack runs into the docking bay and rides the Empire Phantom, with the troops unaware that was Zack piloting it) *'Kig-Yar Storm Minor 1': Deactivate the shield and let the Phantom out. *(Zack's Phantom gets released and exits the cruiser) *'Zack': (Gasps) Whoohoohoo! *(Empire Phantom is landed at Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Ashley': Zack, what happened? *'Zack': I use a Forerunner Force. *'Skoodge': You are? *'Zack': Yep. *(Scene switches back to the Submarine Cruiser, this time in the control bridge. Yahki, a Rabbid shipmaster, is seen) *'Yahki': This cruiser, the Uprise Deconlation, seems to nolonger detect the Forerunner human. *'Empire trooper 1': Shipmaster, we got some intel in our Forerunner systems that the Forerunner human has escaped and he captured one of Phantoms to flee. *'Yahki': Then it's obvious ecause Zack is now fully, a Forerunner. Let's try to have lower attacks on their ship until the Forerunner human is captured again. *(The Uprise Deconlation sends many Empire Phantoms to the Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Clone Trooper 1': (Fires some Empire forces) There's too many of them! *'Clone Trooper 2': We have to keep on- (Gets executed by a Promethean Knight) *'Obi Wan': (Communicating to the Republic Attack Cruiser's bridge) Did you gus got a chance to destroy that Empire ship yet? *'Republic Navigator': Negative, the Empire did more damage to the ship. Our communictions to the Kamino base went offline. They must've shut them down. *'Rowan': Zack, you and I are BFF. We are the Jedi Padawans. Let's do this together. *'Zack': Right, Rowan. Let's do this. *(Zack and Rowan activate their lightsabers and Kyber Saber slaughtering the Empire Phantoms) *'Zack': We did it. Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Zander': We're with your on the way, Zack. *'Stewie': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Kordi! Onward! *'Kordi': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'Ezra': We've been out outflanked. *'Zeb': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Thel': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Zeb! We're working on it! *'Penn Zero': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Rtas': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(Republic Attack Cruiser firing beams at The Uprise Deconlation) *'N'tho 'Sraom': We did it. *'Republic Navigator': Sir, the ship may be down, but we got remaining emperial intrusions, lots of them. *(Inside the Attack Cruiser, many Clonetroopers are seen fighting against Empire forces inside the ship, slaughtering every clone they see) *'Yahki': (Appears in front of the Empire forces and faces a surviving but injured clone) You there! (Roughly puts his foot on the clone) I want the Forerunner human, and he'll be in use for our Lords! Tell me where he is or die! *'Clone Trooper': (Coughs 2 times) I'll never talk. *'Yahki': Where is he?! *'Clone Trooper': I still won't talk, you'll never win! (Gets slaughtered to death by Yahki with his Energy Sword) *'Yahki': (Looks at an Promethean Soldier) You there! Scan the system to find the Forerunner human! *'Promethean Soldier': Yes, shipmaster. *(Back with the rest) *'Zander': Wow, Rowan, you and Zack did it. *'Rowan': That's right. That's that we best friends do. *'Zack': Indeed. *'Yahki': (Invisible by activating Active Camouflage) I got you now, Forerunner human! This time you won't get away! (Walks towards Zack while still being invisible as the rest are unaware of Yahki) *'Zack': Hey, did you here something? (His hand got grabbed by Yahki, scaring Zack) *'Yahki': (Still invisibe and whispers) Don't try to make sudden tattling. *'Zack': (Gulps) I won't. *'Yahki': Tell them you'll go somewhere safe without being harmed. *'Zack': (Nervous) I...I'll go somewhere safe witout being harmed. *(Yahki and Zack aboard one of the stolen Empire Phantoms, leaving the cruiser) *'Anakin': Huh. Wonder where he's going. *'Mordecai': He probably went to get the snack bar. *'Rigby': Tell me about it. *'Zander': He can handle it. *(At Empire's Base) *'Barry Dylan': Welcome back, Zack. Join the dark side and stop the heroes. *'Zack': Never. I will never join you. (The lords unleashed their Promethan smokes on Zack, his armored highlights and eyes change from blue to orange) I fight for the glory of evil. (Bows down to the Lords) *'Barranco': Everyone, we'll give you Naare's new apprentice, Zack. Your new weapons, Zack. *(Barranco hands Zack a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) *'Barranco': However, we the Empire created new weapons called the Lightsaber Plungers is a Forerunner combination of the Lightsaber and the Laser Plunger. *(Back with the heroes, Ashley moans with migration) *'Ashley': Crap....my baby's being...corrupted. *'Thel': I knew it, the Empire turned Zack into an obedient fool by their glory and faith, we're going to need to rescue him from his corruption, though. *'Zak': Come on. We have to rescue him. *'Darwin': Where's Zack's located at? *'Sakan': Its at the moon's interior. *'Selon': We are going to need to approach to there, somehow. *'Zander': There's a Docking Bay. Will do. *'N'tho 'Sraom': Good idea. Let's go. *(The gang aboard the moon's interior) *'Ashley': We're here. *'Kordi': Look. *(Zack arrives) *'Thel': It's Zack. *'Rtas': Ashley, can you tell your son that the Empire's using him for his power. *'Ashley': Sure. (To Zack) Zack! (slowly walking towards Zack) Take off that mask. You don't need it. *'Zack': What do you think you'll see if I do? *'Ashley': The face. *(Zack removes his mask) *'Ashley': The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, They'll crush you. You know it's true. Leave here. Please. Come home. We miss you. *'Zack': pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? *'Ashley': Yes. Anything. *(Zack drops his mask, and hands Ashley a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) *'Zack': Thank you. *'Ashley': You're welcome. *'The Gang': (Gasps) *'Zack': (Grunts) *'Ashley': What's wrong? *'Zack': (Screams) *(Zack is no longer of the dark side anymore as his orange highlights changed back to blue) *'Zack': Mom, what happened? How did I ended up being here? All I remember is that I got captured. *'Ashley': Zack. My baby you're back. *'Zack': Yeah. *'Rowan': Welcome back, Zack. Wanna stop the Empire? *'Zack': Sure. (Suddenly kissed Ashley as they both mate with each other) *'Rowan': Uh, guys. I didn't mean to bother you. We have to stop the Empire. *'Zack': Right, Rowan. Let's end this. *(The gang slaughtered the Empire forces) *'Zander': We did it. *(As they gang run away to their ship from Empire reinforcements, the gangs' ship escapes the docking bay) *(The gangs' ship are headed back to Earth) *'Buhdeuce': We made it back home. *'Zack': Hey, Rowan. Shall we all Jedi. To fix the Forerunner house to become a tower? *'Rowan': Sure. *(All Jedi are using the force to fix the Forerunner tower instead the Forerunner house) *'Rowan': There all fixed. *'Zack': Say hello to our new home called Forerunner tower. *'Benson': I love it. The Forerunner tower is our new base. (To Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear) Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear, could you ever see yourself joining the Park? *'Grizzly': Of course. We'll join with you guys. *'Nate': Say, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn, how did you got injected by the Amazon DNA? *'Mordecai': Well, Nate. It all happens at the moon's interior. Here's a flashback for you guys. *(Flashback started) *'Mordecai': When, me, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn got captured by the Empire. They injected us with the Empire Hypodermic Needles is full of fish paralyzer. Then, they injected us with the Empire Hypodermic Needles is full of Amazon DNA. They send us back to Earth and we don't know what happened and confused. *(Flashback ended) *'Red': Man, we didn't think about that. We can't believe you guys got injected by the fish paraylzer and Amazon DNA. *'Rigby': That's right. *'Wander': We knew you got injected by the Empire. *'Dan Zembrovski': That's right. *'Thel': Who thought them this, the sample only know how to use Forerunner materials. *'Randy Cunningham': The Empire. *'Thel': Oh, right. *'Mordecai': That's why we going to find a cure. *'Rtas': Where? *'Mordecai': At Wakanda. Come on, Guys. Let's grab our valuables. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman take a lots of pizza pouches, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham takes some tapes, video game console, video game controllers and his TV, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham out lots of pizza pouches, some tapes, video game console, video game controllers and TV to the jetfighter) *'Ezra': You're leaving? *'Mordecai': Yes. That we tell you... That as of today... We're resigned as Park Workers. *'Rowan': You are? *'Mordecai': That's right. (To Darwin and Louise) Darwin, Louise. *'Darwin and Louise': Yes? *'Mordecai': You two are becoming Jedi Padawans. Ahsoka will train you. *'Darwin and Louise': Really? *'Mordecai': Of course (To Benson) Here. *(Mordecai hands Benson a Resignation Notice) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got on the Jetfighter and fly away to Wakanda) *(Benson reads the word that Mordecai wrote him.) *'Mordecai': (Resignation Notice letter to Benson) By the time you read this. We'll be far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far away. We can't be a park workers anymore. We have no choice but to go and find our place in this world. We have to live with people who understand us. Our own kind. We're going to live at Wakanda. Because, we going to find a cure. Sincerely, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. PS: I gave the Lightsabers to Darwin and Louise. *'Thel': They sure they candle it? *'Kanan': Of course. Their Mordecai's Group. They can handle it. *'Thel''': You're right. Trivia *Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear got a job at the park. *Nom Nom, Captain Craboo, The Wolf Pack, Pigeon Cartel, Woodland Creatures and Food Truck Owners are working for the Rabbid Empire. *This is the first episode to have a reason why Zack doesn't appear in Rigby's Burgers. *Zack decides to become a Jedi Padawan, since he is described as the Forerunner human. *Ezra decides to become a Jedi Master. *Ezra trains Zack and Rowan to become a Jedi. *Zim, Gumball and Meta-Crisis Mordecai became best friends and trio. *Zack and Rowan became best friends. *Mordecai forms Mordecai's Group. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn are resigned from the park. *The Empire got the stash of Amazon DNA to injected Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn and they are going to find a cure at Wakanda. *Zack is using the Forerunner Force. *Zack is turning to the Dark Side. *Naare train Zack in the ways of the Sith. *Darwin and Louise became Jedi Padawans. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers